Sweet Morning (YunJae)
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - Drabble - Yaoi / #Happy6thAnnivWeddingYunJae / Perlahan Yunho menyibak helaian rambut Jae Joong dikeningnya lalu menciumnya / "Bogoshippo, Bear " ujar Jae Joong dengan mata terpejam dan memeluk Yunho / "Nado, Boo Saranghae" ujar Yunho dan ikut memejamkan matanya.


_Summary :_

_Jae Joong kaget ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari, ia melihat Yunho tidur di sebelahnya._

_Perlahan, Jae Joong menghadap Yunho dan mengelus surai brunettenya._

_..._

_..._

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Sweet Moment"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : Junsu

Rate : T

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

Warn : BoyxBoy, drabble, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

No CoPas.. Okeh..

….

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

….

Kicauan burung membuyarkan kesunyian pagi di musim semi. Memeriahkan suasana pagi di kamar bernuansa putih dan hijau yang sunyi.

Bias mentari menghangatkan kala angin yang berhembus membawa uap dingin sisa hujan semalam. Sinarnya menerobos celah ventilasi kamar berukura meter.

Seorang lelaki bersurai brunette menggeliatkan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya.

"Pagi Bear~"

Sebuah suara lembut nan merdu membuatnya lebih mempererat genggamannya pada selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

"Yunho-yah~" ujar suara merdu itu lagi dengan manja saat melihat lelaki itu belum membuka matanya.

"Nee Jae Joongie~" jawab lelaki dibalik selimut tanpa membuka matanya.

Jae Joong mendengus. Jika sudah begini, tak ada cara lain.

Ia perlahan bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Mengusap-usap matanya dan mengerjap. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

_Cup!_

Tapi dalam sekejap, kedua matanya terbelalak saat merasa tubuhnya tertarik dalam pelukan lelaki yang baru saja ia cium.

Ternyata lelaki itu sudah bangun!

Yunho yang tak merasa ada pergerakan dari ulahnya segera membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut hitam lelaki dalam dekapannya.

"Kaget hemm?" Yunho bertanya dan kemudian membawa tubuh dalam dekapannya duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

Jae Joong yang sadar setelah merasa sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, mengangguk. Ia kemudian mem'pout'kan bibirnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar Yunho.

Memeluk Yunho yang 2 minggu ini tak ditemuinya. Menghirup aroma mint menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh tunangannya itu.

….

….

Yunho menyamankan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Mengukir sebuah senyuman yang membuat Jae Joong ikut tersenyum.

"Aku sengaja memberi kejutan untukmu, Boo~ bukankah kau suka jika kuberi kejutan humm?" Yunho menatap Jae Joong dan mengerlingkan matanya -menggoda-.

"Tsk~.." Jae Joong berdecak.

"Nee.. aku suka. Lalu sejak kapan kau berada dikamarku? Dan pura-pura tidur seperti tadi hm?" Jae Joong melihat jam di dinding kamarnya.. "ini baru jam enam pagi, memang kau sampai Seoul jam berapa?"

Yunho terlihat berfikir.. "Aku disini dari 15 menit yang lalu. Tadi setelah membukakan pintu untukku, Umma Kim menyuruhku langsung ke kamarmu saja. Dan beliau pamit pergi, kelihatannya _jogging,_ jadi aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejena_k_" ujar Yunho menjelaskan.

Perlahan.. Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jae Joong yang duduk melipat kedua kakinya, lalu memeluk pinggangnya -bermanja-.

Jae Joong yang melihat kelakuan Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini. Tegas dan berwibawa saat bekerja, lembut dan kadang manja saat bersamanya. Perlahan ia mengelus rambut Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tak ke apartemenmu saja hmm?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Aku rindu melihat wajah damaimu saat tidur" ucap Yunho yang telah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wajah Jae Joong.

"Yaa, aku tau jika aku tetap tampan walau sedang tidur" ujar Jae Joong sambil menguap.

"Masih mengantuk eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku tidur jam 1 pagi. Salahkan Junsu hyung yang memintaku membantu tugas kuliahnya yang dikumpul pagi ini. Aku yakin, ia sekarang sedang tidur nyenyak dikamarnya" jawab Jae Joong.

….

….

Yunho melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menaruhnya di tiang ranjang bersama dengan jasnya yang sudah tergantung disana. Melepas jam tangan dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Membuka kaos kaki hitamnya dan meletakkannya dibawah ranjang, dan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja birunya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya -lagi- membuat Jae Joong mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa diam, Boo? Kemari.." ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jae Joong, membuatnya kembali berbaring dan membawa ke pelukannya.

"Tidurlah.. Kau masih mengantuk kan?" ucap Yunho yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi aku ada kuliah jam 10 nanti " jawab Jae Joong sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Akan kubangunkan dua jam lagi" jawab Yunho.

Jae Joongpun bergumam.. Ia mengikuti ucapan tunangannya, memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur sejenak.

Perlahan Yunho menyibak helaian rambut Jae Joong dikeningnya lalu menciumnya.

"Bogoshippo, Bear~" ujar Jae Joong dengan mata terpejam dan memeluk Yunho.

"Nado, Boo~ Saranghae" ujar Yunho dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

**..The End..**

FF special untuk Annivnya YunJae yang ke'6 tgl 10 Juni ini.

#TebarConfetti

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**I Just Wanna Say** :

#**YJ****행북하세요**

Semoga cinta kalian tetap terjaga walau terpisah tempat dan waktu.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH ^^

**Gimme your Review…?**


End file.
